Eroding the light
by potatovodka
Summary: A horrible catastrophe was averted at the South Pole. When it falls into the wrong hands, nothing short of an act of war can hope to stop it. AU. Extermination/ Girls Und Panzer crossover. Rated MA for violence and situations.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Girls Und Panzer or Extermination in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Some real names and locations were used in a purely fictitious manner.

...

Day 1: 1428H, December 26, 2017

Location: International waters, Pacific ocean, headed for Hawaii

Situation: LCAC fuel reserves low, ammunition low, medical supplies adequate

Contact: Maritime fleet of the Russian Federation

...

The LCAC (landing craft, air cushioned) was moving slowly but steadily for Hawaii after the fatal encounter at US Fort Stewart, Antarctica. Speed had been reduced to lower fuel consumption, at least until the vehicle's radio transmitter was in range of American forces. Anti Ship threat indicators came up with a reading, 'Destroyer, Russian, Sovremennyy class, active/passive tracking thermal/radar/sonar/laser/satellite, friendly unit'.

"Russkies? Hell, if they're friendly, let's see if we can hitch a ride." Gary said with a smile.

The radio started coming alive with transmissions coming from the Russian vessel, attempting to hail. One of the Russian sailors was fluent in English and spoke for the captain. "Destroyer Admiral Ushakov hailing American vessel, identify yourself and state your purpose."

Dennis picked up the mic and responded. "Sergeant Dennis Riley, United States Marine Corps Special forces. We are attempting to get home."

The sailor relayed the message to the Captain, who gave him his reply. "We picked up the distress signal at the base in Antarctica, which later vanished. What happened?"

"The base was destroyed as a last resort. Request assistance to get to an American position."

"Request granted. We'll pick you up."

...

Once Dennis, Cindy and Gary were on board the vessel, the Destroyer started leaving the area. Dennis had armed a self destruct device on board the LCAC, but the Captain of the Admiral Ushakov secretly had a Spetsnaz EOD (explosives ordinance disposal) team dispatched to the LCAC to disarm it and capture it. When they were far enough away, the Spetsnaz detonated a large explosive to make everyone believe the vessel was destroyed. A tugboat would be sent out to bring the craft in.

Dennis and Gary met with the Captain of the boat, everyone saluting as they met. The sailor from before again acted as the Captain's translator. "My friends, I see you have been through a tough battle. No doubt lesser men than Marines would have long ago perished. You must be hungry. Come to the galley." He looked at Gary, who seemed to be okay, but still had visible injuries. "We can send you to the infirmary to better tend to your wounds."

"Dennis, I'll go get patched up. Bring me some hot chow."

"You got it." Dennis said to Gary. "We couldn't be happier to see friends out this way. By the way, may I ask what an attack vessel was doing coming out here? I would expect a larger force than this. No offense, Captain." Dennis said, following the Captain.

"We were sent out as a probe. We actually broke off from the main force, with whom we'll soon regroup. In fact, if you look out here to starboard, you'll see one of our ballistic missile submarines about to breach."

Everyone looked to starboard and saw K-117 Bryansk coming up from the deep. She matched speed with the Admiral Ushakov and they continued on course. "What would you need a ballistic missile sub for?" Dennis asked.

"The message contained in the distress signal requested complete annihilation of the base and all of its contents. We sent a message to the American government, who authorized us to fire on the installation if the need came up."

"You almost needed to."

"Our sensors picked up a thermonuclear detonation. I'm assuming that was the built in countermeasure of the base?"

"Oh yes. We barely managed to set it off."

...

Day 7: 0300H, January 1, 2018

Location: Alibekov Secret Biological Weapons research facility, Siberia

Situation: fully controlled, weapons and ammunition in ready supply, medical supplies in ready supply. Public and regular government is completely unaware of the operation.

Contact: Sergei Popov, former Soviet bioweapon engineers, black (secret) group of soldiers of the Ground Forces of the Russian Federation

...

The LCAC had arrived at the well below freezing research facility, just as a blizzard was about to kick off. The remains of the final battle aboard the craft had trace amounts of the HO213 virus, which Popov and other researchers were after. In similar fashion, they wanted to engineer a vaccine to sell to the public, after a controlled release of the virus. Popov also had another motive of his own, to rebuild Russia in its former glory, to restore the Soviet Union.

Research began immediately. Scientists and engineers were busy gathering samples from the craft, under constant observation from the black (secret) troopers. Most of the troopers were equipped with liquid oxygen flamethrowers, to help contain a potential outbreak right away. Once all of the material was gathered from the craft, it was sent out to be scuttled. The flame troopers hosed down the craft with their flamethrowers. The heat was so intense, every part of the vehicle melted or vaporized. The fact that they were using Liquid Oxygen meant that the fire could not be extinguished by normal means, and that it simply had to burn out by itself.

Some research needed to be conducted in the extreme cold, to determine the replication ability of the virus. All outdoors experiments concluded that extreme cold would make the virus slow to a stop, preventing propagation. Cockroaches were exposed, which mutated them into vicious creatures that were much larger and more grotesque than their original form.

Animals such as dogs were exposed, which similarly reformed them into horrific, disgusting creatures that seemed to be mad and would viciously strike at anything that wasn't another mutated dog. A cat that had been deceased for several days was brought in. "This will be the first test of the virus on putrefied flesh." The researcher spoke to the camera.

He injected a small dose of the virus into the cat, and its corpse started to move around. The cat, now dubbed 'Lazarus', seemed to prove that something even totally dead could be reanimated.

...

Day 9: 0600H, January 3, 2018

Location: Chita, Zabaykalsky Krai, Siberia

Situation: fully controlled, all supplies in ready supply.

Contacts: Members of the JGSDF (Japan Ground Self Defense Force, the Japanese Army), Members of the Ground Forces of the Russian Federation, Russian President Vladimir Putin, Captain Ami Chono, Japanese Sensha-Dou committee members, Sensha-Dou school participants.

...

Russian President Vladimir Putin wanted to start an international tankery competition, to allow other countries to participate. The starting program would still observe all of the Sensha-Dou rules and regulations, and would have advisers from the Japanese committee in regular contact.

His own starting team, dubbed "Pirozhki", was selected for the first exhibition match against Pravda. Pravda was selected, since they were already used to matches in extreme cold temperatures. Members of Pirozhki were selected from various military academies and programs in Russia, so they would at least stand a chance against the veteran team.

Pirozhki would be given Russian WW2 tanks, as they were in very ample supply from various museums and stockpiles. They were given a variety including the T-34 (both 76 and 85), a KV-2 similar to Pravda's, the powerful Object 703, better known by its regular name, the IS-3 tank. All of Pirozhki's tanks were fitted with regulation equipment before the match was set to begin.

The Panzer Vor order was given and both teams tore out into the snow covered field. The first two vehicles to encounter each other were Pravda's KV-2 and one of Pirozhki's T-34/85 tanks. Pirozhki fired at the KV-2, scoring a solid hit. They struck on the heavily armored portion of the turret, which didn't make the flag pop.

Pravda fired back, the larger shell knocking out the Pirozhki tank. What they didn't anticipate was the IS-3 in the distance, off to their port side. The IS-3 fired and hit the turret, popping their flag. Pravda saw the tank as more of a problem now, and Katyusha dispatched their IS-2 and one of their T-34/85 tanks to take it out.

Nonna saw the large tank moving into her field of view, and took aim. She waited for the signal from the other tank, which was to come up from behind and fire at their engine. The IS-2 would only fire if the other tank failed.

The T-34/85 fired an armor piercing round at the engine area, which shattered on impact with the thick armor protecting the engine. When she didn't see the flag pop up, Nonna ordered her gunner to fire at the turret. The larger 122mm round didn't shatter, but it also didn't achieve the desired effect. Rather, the round struck at just the right spot to make it bounce off of the soup bowl shaped turret. Much to the dismay of both the IS-2 and T-34 crews, the round then slammed into the T-34, popping its flag.

The IS-3 fired back with its own armor piercing round, which bored into the engine, knocking out Nonna's tank. "I can't believe it. We took out one of our own." Nonna grumbled.

The battle went on, both teams whittling down the other team's numbers until there was only Katyusha left to oppose the IS-3, and both tanks were aimed at each other. The IS-3 commander, who went by the name Yaketerina, offered her the chance to surrender. Infuriated by the offer, Katyusha ordered her gunner to fire. The high explosive round detonated on the hull, the shape of which deflected most of the blast.

When the Pirozhki tank fired back with an armor piercing round, it struck the mantlet on Katyusha's tank, which forced to gun to be jammed upward, unable to point back down. Katyusha couldn't manage to make the gun aim down and their flag still hadn't popped up, but since they could no longer fight, the match was considered finished.

"I guess you beat us straight up. Nice work." Nonna said as she shook hands with Yaketerina.

Clara had to translate for Yaketerina, as she spoke both Russian and Japanese. "Hopefully we can face off again, maybe even in a tournament."

"Where did you get an IS-3, though?" Katyusha inquired.

"All of our tanks were given to us directly by President Putin himself. Speaking of which, he would like to make a donation."

"Donation? Do we get one of these?" Katyusha asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, but you'll also get a T-54/55."

Katyusha and Nonna looked puzzled for a moment. "That's more of a cold war tank. I don't think we can use it." Nonna said.

"You're partially correct." Captain Chono started. "While the T-54/55 was produced full scale in 1947, it did have at least one prototype that was complete and undergoing trials before August 15th, 1945. Under tankery rules, it is allowed. It seems Mister Putin has read over the rules pretty well."

"But what if the models are made after 1945?" Katyusha asked.

"The prototype is all that needs to have been finished and beginning tests. If you check the serial numbers on some of your tanks, they were made well after the war. But since they're all made with the same materials and specs as the ones used in the war, they're accepted."

Katyusha took a moment to think about it. "If those are the rules, those are the rules."

...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Girls Und Panzer or Extermination in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Some names were used in a purely fictitious manner.

...

Day 10: ~0800H, January 4, 2018

Location: exact location undisclosed, California, US

Situation: Fully controlled, all supplies in ready supply.

Contacts: USMC, CIA, other (undisclosed)

...

Satellites were constantly scanning all over the world. Hardly anything got past them, even things that were underground in some cases. One thing that stuck out was in the vicinity of the old Alibekov research facility, which was supposedly inactive, according to the Russian government. They saw massive spikes of heat, which were automatically recorded. When they zoomed in with the satellite, they saw a small buildup of people in the area, carrying boxes into the facility. After so many people had carried boxes inside, they were all seen leaving. Moments after leaving, there was an enormous heat spike, the heat remaining for some time after the initial spike had started to go down.

After a minute or so, there was a reading coming in on the seismograph. The satellites also started picking up increased levels of radiation, leading them to think there was a nuclear detonation of some sort. "I guess they didn't scuttle the LCAC after all." Cindy wondered out loud.

"What LCAC?" The CIA operative asked.

Cindy gave him the rundown, as he had the clearance, but wasn't totally briefed on what happened at Ft Stewart. "I see. And you believe that they took the craft and all samples, rather than letting them be destroyed?"

"That would explain why the Russians just detonated what looks and reads like a nuke. That's the only thing that'll totally wipe that stuff out."

"Any word on that from the Russians? The explosion, that is."

Another operative was on the phone, speaking to Moscow. "No, even all the way up to Putin, it's in the dark."

"Could be the work of that group that wants to bring back the Soviet Union. They'll do just about anything, including sacrifice countless numbers of their own countrymen."

"Like we were going to?" Cindy asked, smug but dissatisfied.

"If that leaves this room, you never will."

...

Dennis, Gary and others from USMC Recon were in the weight room, exercising. Gary was advised by the doctors to take it easy, but he went right back to it, starting off bench pressing 300 pounds. "Damn man, you trying to get on the 300 wall?" One of the others asked.

"The hell you talking about? I just started this, fresh off a mission." Gary replied.

"He's already on the wall anyway." Dennis said.

"I did that after a drinking contest with a Japanese soldier who thought he could hold his alcohol with a US Marine."

Gary was mentioning making the 300 wall at Gunner's Gym, at Camp Foster, Okinawa. He was also mentioning being drunk while doing it. This came as little surprise to the others, both of an SF Marine easily making the wall and being drunk while doing it. "What about the Russkies? You get any of that god red vodka?"

"Who the hell do you think we are, airmen? Of course we got vodka from them. That shit is so strong, makes your skin flammable." Dennis laughed while himself curling 100 pounds.

"I will say this much, Russian Naval chow is about like what we have." Gary said.

"What, inedible?" Another Recon Marine asked. getting everyone to laugh.

"That's what the vodka is for."

...

Day 13: 1200H, January 7, 2018

Location: St. Petersburg, Russia, Western Military district

Situation: fully controlled, all supplies adequate

Contacts: President Vladimir Putin, Armed forces of the Russian Federation, 4th Guards Tank Division, JGSDF personnel, Sensha-do representatives and participants

...

With news of the detonation reaching the Russian President, a full lockdown was placed all across the country. Nobody except authorized personnel could leave, and even they needed to be authorized directly by Putin himself. All of the Sensha-do participants were kept restricted to a certain hotel and nearby areas, since they were from out of country and the detonation happened during their visit. Putin sought to speak with them before making any other major decisions. His motorcade arrived at their hotel and he was escorted in to speak with them. His translator spoke for him. "Ladies, I am very doubtful that either of you had anything to do with this, but I must ask you about it anyway. Recently, we had a nuclear detonation at a secret location."

Everyone looked back and forth at each other, knowing that such a thing was very serious. "Mr President, I'm sure you've had eyes on these girls since they got here. Your doubt is well placed. They couldn't have had anything to do with such a thing." Chono replied.

"I hope you all can understand. I've already received a call from American President Trump, as he was also concerned about the blast. Under the Comprehensive nuclear test ban treaty, neither the US nor Russia is allowed to test nuclear weapons, including underground tests. Of course, since the test was unauthorized by the government, Russia cannot take the blame for this. We will find who is responsible and they will hang."

"Of course, feel free to search among our things if it'll help clear our names."

"We already have. And just like you said, we've had our eyes on you since you crossed the border. I don't think you did it. I'll be lifting the travel restriction for you, but you will need to be tailed by soldiers for the remainder of your visit, or until the investigation is complete. Other schools will be allowed to visit for the purpose of tournament practice, but much like yourselves, they will need to be tailed." Putin said, standing to shake Chono's hand before leaving.

"So, what happened?" Katyusha asked.

"It appears that someone set off a nuke since we've been here, and that's the reason for the travel restriction."

"That's pretty serious. I don't suppose they know who is responsible, do they?" Nonna asked.

"It doesn't look like they know 100% who it is, but at least they don't suspect you all."

"That's good. Is there any chance we could go look at their T-80 and T-90 units?" Katyusha asked with a smile.

"We were just let off the hook for a nuclear detonation. We had better not try our luck."

...

Day 13: 1200H, January 7, 2018

Location: Alibekov Secret Biological Weapons research facility, Siberia

Situation: unstable, supplies adequate

Contacts: Armed forces of the Russian Federation, Spetsnaz

...

Spetsnaz airborne troops landed at the former secret site, seeing nothing but scorched earth and blasted remains of a military installation. They could only approach so close, as their Geiger Counters were reading deadly levels near the blast site. They deployed robots to search the wreckage. A thorough search yielded nothing, as the blast was more than sufficient to erase everything. Since the base wasn't on the regular network, it was essentially in the dark. But with authorization by Putin, they were allowed to tap into the only communication lines nearby. They saw where it looked like the perpetrators were going. The field commander called Putin to relay the message. "Sir, we have a lead. What are our orders?"

Putin gritted his teeth, angry with knowing the people responsible were still in country, possibly in the area. "I'll leave that to your discretion. Pursue them. If you should happen to open fire on them, I won't lose any sleep."

...


End file.
